Sweet Caroline
by Redhead233
Summary: Finn and Rachel are dating and Rachel cheats on Finn with Puck. Rachel and Quinn are best friends and Rachel knows that Quinn has always had the biggest crush on Finn. Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning and started throwing up and thought I was sick so I stayed home from school. When I went back it was Tuesday and Finn asked,"Hey Rachel are you okay?"

I replied,"Yeah Finn I'm fine." he just walked away and I knew something was wrong with me, so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I sat in the bathroom crying and wasn't sure what to do. That's when my best friend Quinn walked in. She quickly came to my side and asked,"Oh Rachel whats wrong?"

I stuttered a lttle bit and told her,"I-I'm pr-pregnant." after I told her she just hugged me and just comforted me and she kept tell ing that everything is going to be okay but I didn't think that was true.

Before lunch I walked up to Finn's locker and said,"Hey um Finn I need to tell you something," he nodded and I continued,"Finn I'm pregnant."

He looked at me in shock and said,"How did this happen?"

"That night in the hot tub apparently sperm travels faster in hot water." I told him. "I have my doctor appointment after school and you can come in you want." he just nodded and walked away. I knew that once my parentd figure out I'm pregnant they are going to kick me out, and I really need Finn now but I don't know if he is going to be there for me.

I went to lunch and said to Quinn quietly,"I told Finn and he just walked away and I don't know what to do."

She replied,"Rachel you have to keep this baby and if anyone can care for it's you because you are the most caring person I know!" I just nodded and we ate lunch.

After lunch I went to class and that was the class i had with Noah, or Puck as most people know him as. I know he has been asking Finn whats wrong because I can hear heard him asking him that when he was at his locker. Noah sat next to me and said,"Hi Berry." I just looked away and he didn't need to know that I was pregnant not until Finn told him.

The whole time during class he kept distracting me and I couldn't focus. I knew we had the same last two classes together and he didn't stop btohering me. After school we had Glee and he walked me there and I sat down on one side of the room and then Finn walked in and sat on the otherside while Noah sat by me.

Quinn walked in and I gave her a look that said 'help me' she said,"Move it Puckerman." He moved without a word and sat by Finn and I could hear them talking quietly. Noah asked again,"Finn whats wrong?"

Finn replied,"Rachel's pregnant." I saw Noah and his eyes widened and I could tell he knew what would happen next he would have to tell Finn something that is going to break their friendship and knew I should tell Finn and not Noah, since Finn is my boyfriend after all.

After Glee and everyone left Noah and I were the only ones left and he said,"Rachel why didn't you tell me?"

I replied,"I don't know I didn't think you would want anything to do with the baby and I."

He looked at me and yelled,"Rachel I am not my father and I will not leave you and my baby!" I started crying and then it seemed that he got worried and he rushed to my side to comfort me. He said,"Rachel I'm sorry that I yelled I was just frustrated that you didn't tell me and even if you try to convince me that Finn is the father I know he isn't."

I replied,"Noah what am I going to do when Finn finds out he isn't the father."

Noah told me,"Rachel I will be there for you and the baby and I know that your parents will be mad, but if you need a place to stay you can stay at my house."

I nodded and said,"When my parents find out they will most likely kick me out, but I will probably go live with Quinn but if I can't stay with her I will stay with you."

He left and I drove as fast as I could to Quinn's house. I ran up the stairs and went into her room and said,"Quinn I have to tell you something but promise not to be mad," she nodded and I continued,"um Quinn Finn isn't the father of my baby Puck is."

She looked at me in shock and said,"Oh Rachel! You have to tell Finn and talk to Puck."

I nodded and said,"I already talked to Puck and he said he wants to help me out and I know I have to tell Finn I am going to when I go over to his house later." I looked at the time and said,"Oh shit! My doctors appointment is in 10 minutes." Quinn looked at me and I asked,"Quinn can you please come with me I'm scared."

Quinn replied,"Of course I can Rachel I'm your best friend!"

We got to the doctors office and waited until I was called. Quinn came with me into the room and we sat in there for 20 minutes when the doctor came in he said,"Can you lift up your shirt a little this will be cold." It was cold and then he used the sonogram and when I saw the baby he said I was a little over a month pregnant and he gave me a picture of the baby.

When we walked out of the officce I saw Noah sitting there waiting patiently. I ran to him and he stood up and hugged me and I asked,"How did you find out about this appointment?"

He replied,"Finn told me." I nodded and gave him the sonogram picture he looked at it and I pointed out the baby and told him that I was a little over a month pregnant and he nodded and made sure I was doing alright. Quinn left right after she saw Puck was thereand because she had Cheerios practice.

Noah drove me home and he came inside and we hung out for a while. He sung songs and played his guitar while I was singing then we packed my bags becasue we were telling my dads tonight. When my dads came homewe went downstairs and I said,"Hey dad, daddy can I talk to you?" they nodded and we sat down on the couches. Noah and I on one and dad, and daddy on the other. I said quickly,"Dad, daddy I'm pregnant." they stared at me in shock before yelling,"Get out of this house we never want to see you again!"

Noah got my bags in the car and I told him,"Can we just go to your house?" he simply nodded and when we got to his house we brought my bags in and we went to sleep in each others arms. I knew before I went to bed that I would have to tell Finn tomorrow that Noah was the father of my baby and not him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to post one chapter at least once a week.**

I woke up with Noah's arms around me and cuddled into his chest, and then I realized I was still dating Finn and pulled away slowly. Noah then was stirring and said,"Well good morning Rach!"

I replied,"Good morning Noah."

"My mom probably already left taking my sister to school so don't worry." he told me so I wouldn't worry about her wondering why I am there. I know that Rebekah Puckerman likes me because we go to temple together.

We both got ready for school and ate breakfast which I ended throwing up and he held my hair we got to school I asked Finn,"Can I talk to you during lunch?" he just nodded probably never wanting to talk to me again, and I knew he wouldn't talk to me after lunch.

I couldn't pay attention at all during my first four periods just thinks about what would happen once Finn found out. Soon enough it was lunch time and I was meeting Finn in the auditorium. Once Finn and said our hellos I said,"Um Finn I'm sorry about this but my baby the baby in my stomach isn't yours." he looked really confused so I continued,"It's mine and Noah's baby."

He looked at me and said,"How could you do this? I thought you loved me?"

I replied,"I used to before you started saying stuff about how I could be prettier and stuff. I love Noah and he is the father of my baby."

I ran from the gym and knew Finn was pissed off. I ran into the bathroom and I knew Noah saw me. He ran in after me and said,"Hey Rach are you alright?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said,"No Noah I told Finn. I'm not upset because we broke up I am upset because of my damn hormones!" he just nodded and kissed my forehead and hugged me.

When I walked into glee after school Finn was punching Noah, and ran to them to break it up and once I did I fell backwards. Noah saw and came running and he caught me and I hugged him. I helped him clean up his bloody nose and put ice on his cheek. Mr. Schue just sat there and didn't do anything, but ask Finn if he was okay.

After the fight everyone went home and didn't say anything about the fight. Noah took me back to his house and we fell asleep watching tv. When I woke up I noticed Noah was gone so I walked into the kitchen and he was making dinner. I stood by the door frame watching him make dinner, and then he turned around and asked,"How long have you been standing there?"

I replied,"Around 10 minutes." his eyes widened in shock and I continued,"it's entertains I guess but it's cute that you are making dinner."

"You think I'm cute?" Noah asked looking away.

I replied,"Um yeah I uh guess. Ok yes you are cute."

He chuckled softly and he said,"Dinner is ready." I just nodded we sat down and had a nice quiet dinner. Noah made spaghetti and it was delicious. During dinner Noah asked me,"Rachel are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"Yeah." I replied and continued,"I think the baby is going to be a girl. Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

"I it will be a girl." He said confidently. I nodded agreeing.

"Do you think I will be a good mom?" I asked him.

He came to my side and said,"Of course you will! I don't know if I will be a good dad though."

"Of course you will Noah! Just because your dad left doesn't mean you will. You will be the best dad ever!" I told him and kissed his cheek.

We started cleaning up the kitchen and after we did I called Quinn. I told her,"Noah was asking me questions about the baby and stuff tonight."

Quinn said,"That's good! Have you told him that you love him?"

"No. I don't know if I can." I replied.

"Yes you can! When you tell him you have to call me and tell me what he says! I gotta go goodnight Rach!" Quinn said.

"Good night Quinn." I replied before I hung up.

Noah walked in after he showered and was ready for bed. I asked him,"Noah I have to tell you something." He nodded waiting for me to continue,"Noah I really care about you."

He replied,"I really care about you too Rach!"

I said,"I think I care about you as more than friends and I don't kno-" I was cut off by a kiss. The kiss was gentle and sweet. We broke away and leaned our foreheads against one another. He said,"Rachel I really care about like more than friends too!" I nodded and kissed him and took his hand and put it on my growing stomach. Noah smiled and lifted up my shirt a little and kissed my stomach and said,"Good night baby! Good night Rach." then he kissed my lips and I cuddled into his chest.

I woke up the next morning and kissed Noah's lips and said,"Good morning Noah!" he stirred a little and then said,"Good morning Rach! Good morning baby." then he kissed my stomach and got up and put on a shirt. was trying to put my jeans on but they wouldn't fit. I said,"Shit! Come on! Uh!"

Noah walked in and said,"What is it?"

"My jeans won't fit!" I sobbed.

"It's alright just where sweatpants and oh here wear my sweatshirt." he said. I nodded and thanks and took the sweatshirt and sweatpants and put them on.

When I walked into school everyone looked at Noah's arm around me and then saw I was wearing his football sweatshirt which on the back said Puckerman and had the number 20. Finn walked up and said,"So you two are already together even after we just broke up?"

I replied,"No Finn! I haven't loved you for the last few months of our relationship okay!" Noah just looked surprised and then Finn said,"Puck good luck she is a piece of work." Noah then took him by the shirt and slammed him against a locker and said,"Don't ever say that about her." Finn just walked away quickly and didn't look back and I saw him nod his head and I knew what was coming. All of a sudden there was cherry slushy on me.

I ran to the bathroom with Noah on my tail. I was sitting against the wall sobbing and he walked over and hugged me and said quietly,"Here lets get you cleaned up." I just nodded then all of a sudden all of the Glee girls walked in and had some extra clothes for me to wear. Noah let me wear his basketball sweatshirt in his locker. We skipped the whole day and just sat in the choir room quietly talking a little about the baby.

When it was time for Glee Noah said,"I have a song I want to sing." Mr. Schue nodded and then Noah started strumming and his guitar and I knew what he was going to sing he started,

_"Where it began I can't begin to knowing_

_But that I know its growing strong_

_Was in the spring but then spring became summer_

_Who'da believed you'd come along_

_Hands touching hands reaching out_

_touching me touching you_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would"_

Everyone clapped after he was done singing and I ran up and kissed him. He kissed back and Finn sat in the corner and watched I could feel his eyes bearing into my back. Everyone else clapped and I figured I better tell them. So I started by saying,"Ok I have to tell everyone something. I'm pregnant and Noah is the father." Everyone sat in shock. No said anything so Quinn walked up and hugged me and I said,"Quinn thank you for being my best friend no matter what and I will always love you!"

She replied,"Awe thank you Rach! I will always love you too!" Everyone was still sitting there and then Mr. Schue asked so um Rachel and Puck are you keeping the baby?"

I replied,"Yes Mr. Schue Noah and I are going to keep the baby!" Everyone congradulated us and we knew that we would have to tell Rebekah Puckerman soon because the baby was her grandchild.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together. Noah packed a very romantic picnic that had a lot of food. After we ate we cuddled under a tree and talked about the baby and stuff. We were going to tell his mom when we went back to his house. We aren't sure how she is going to take it and if his mom kicks him out we will both go to Quinn's house and stay in one of their guest rooms. If his mom says we can stay there then we will probably sleep in Noah's room.

I almost fell asleep just being in Noah's arms so he carried me and set me into his truck and we went to hsi house it was around 7 o'clock. It would still be a few hours before his mom came home so we watched tv on the couch and fell asleep. When we woke up Noah's mom was taking a picture of us and we were embaressed that we fell asleep. So now was the time to talk to Mrs. Puckerman.

So we sat on the couch across from Noah's mom and Noah said,"Um mom we have something to tell you." She nodded her head signaling for him to keep going."Um mom Rachel is pregnant with my baby."

She sat there shocked and said,"Well Rachel you can stay here! And we will set up a nursery for the baby!"

I told Rachel quietly,"See I told you she liked you." She elbowed be in the ribs and I groaned. After Mrs. Puckerman went to go get ready for bed I kissed him on the cheek and went to go take a shower. After I was done Noah was already in bed so I kissed his cheek and crawled in beside him. Before I went to sleep I felt him lift up my shirt and kiss my stomach saying,"Goodnight baby I love you!" when he thought I was asleep I felt him kiss my cheek and say,"I love you Rach."

I knew he wasn't ready to share these feelings with and I wasn't ready to share mine but when he told me he loved me my heart fluttered and i knew I was falling even more in love with him every second of every day.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! I already started writing the next one and I think its going to be good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up and then kissed Noah on the cheek and got up to take a shower. When I got out he was just waking up, and our next doctor's appointment was soon. By the time both of us were ready it was around 10 o'clock and our doctors appointment was at 10:30.

When we got to the doctors office we waited for ten minutes until they called,"Rachel Berry." When they called her name we both got up and followed the nurse back into the room. When the doctor walked in he said,"Hi Rachel!" I just nodded and I lifted my shirt a little bit and I knew the gel would be cold when he put it on my stomach.

When Noah and I saw our baby we were in awe and the doctor asked,"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" We both nodded our heads and he said,"Congratulations you're having a baby girl!" I looked at Noah and kissed him passionately.

We got in the car and we were looking at pictures of our baby girl and I was so happy. I called Quinn and said,"Quinn I'm having a baby girl!"

Quinn shrieked and said,"Awe Rach I'm so happy for you and Puck! Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not yet but we probably will soon! I'm so excited that its a girl!"

"Me too Rach! Hey we should hangout with some of the girls from Glee and have a spa day." Quinn suggested

"Yeah sure that would be great I will just tell Noah." I replied."Bye Quinn."

I then went over to Noah and hugged him and we just stood there enjoying this moment. Then I said,"Hey Noah, Quinn asked if I wanted to go on a spa day with her and some of the other girls from Glee."

He said,"Yeah Rach you should go have fun with your friends!"

"Thanks Noah!"

Quinn went to Puck's house to pick me up to have our spa day today. When she came upstairs and found me still sleeping she said,"Wake up Rachel it's spa day!" I just groaned got up dressed in one of Noah's smaller shirts that looked like it was mine and the put on a pair on yoga pants from Pink.

Before we left Noah kissed me and said,"Have fun today! I will see you later!" I kissed him on the cheek and waved as we drove away. Before we picked up all of the other girls Quinn asked me,"Rach do you love Puck?"

I replied,"Yes I love Noah! And I am falling for him more each and everyday because he is too sweet!" Quinn just nodded and we went and knocked on the door to Mercedes' house because all the girls were there so we wouldn't have to drive to everyones houses.

When we were almost there I said,"Girls I have something to tell you." they nodded waiting for me to continue,"I found out the sex of my baby and I'm having a girl!" everyone hugged me and there were 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you!' once we went inside we had got ready for mud baths, and then we had massages, and then we had mani-pedis.

I showed the girls the ultrasound pictures of my baby and they all awed. Everyone got one solid color with little designs on each finger and each big toe. Then all of a sudden Need You Know came on the radio and I sang and because this song reminds me of Noah.

After the spa we went to the mall and went shopping and I needed new clothes because I was out growing all of my old ones and I couldn't wear Noah's clothes all the time even though his clothes were very comfortable. We shopped for hours and I found a couple dresses that fit me that I could wear to school.

After that we ate dinner at the mall in the food court. I got a cheeseburger and fries along with Mercedes and Tina. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany got a salad because they are Cheerios and Sue will throw a fit if they aren't fit skinny. After dinner Quinn drove everyone home and when she dropped me off she said that we need to have a sleepover and tv marathon.

After I walked inside Noah came downstairs and kissed me and said,"I missed you!"

I replied,"I missed you too Noah! I have to tell you something." He nodded and I said,"I love you Noah."

He looked at me and he said,"I love you too Rachel Berry and I love our baby girl!" I nodded and he carried me bridal style up into his room and set me on his bed and lifted up my shirt so he could kiss my stomach and then he kissed me and we had a very intense makeout session before we both got into the shower.

After we got out and both hopped into bed I said,"Noah Elijah Puckerman I love you so much and I will never stop loving you! I fall in love with you more each and everyday!"

He replied,"Rach I love you with all my heart, I love our baby with all my heart and I fall in love with you both a little more each day!"

When we went to sleep Noah had his arm wrapped protectively around my stomach gently rubbing it. When I woke up I was faced towards him and I kissed his nose and then his cheek then his lips. He stirred and mumbled,"I could get used to waking up like that."

Then I replied,"Yeah but I-" I was cut off by feeling like I was going to hurl. I ran to the bathroom and felt Noah holding my hair back as I emptied the contents in my stomach. Noah brought me Sprite and crackers because of the morning sickness.

When we got to school I didn't feel all that better and then I felt something cold on me and it was dripping down my shirt and I knew it was a cherry slushy. Then Karofsky said,"Well it looks like Berry's pregnant!" he laughed and I ran to the bathroom and I heard the door open and I heard Quinn say,"It's okay Rachel it's me open the door." I opened the stall door and the tears were already pouring down my face and I couldn't bring myself to say a word. Quinn said,"Oh Rach it's okay lets get you cleaned up." I just nodded and heard the door swing open and knew it was Noah. He said,"Hey Rach can you open up the door?"

I shook my head and Quinn said,"Um Puck can you wait?"

"No I can't! Just let me see my girlfriend!" He replied impatiently.

Then I opened up the door and said,"I'm your girlfriend?" He grinned and nodded I just hugged him and clung to his shirt while he whispered sweet things in my ear.

The bell rang for second period and Noah, Quinn, and I were still in the bathroom and I just started to clean the red slushy and asked,"Hey um Noah can I go back to your house to take a shower?"

He was just about to reply when Quinn suddenly said,"Rach lets go back to my house and we can hang out there for the rest of the day and Puck will pick you up later."

I nodded and looked at Noah and said,"Yeah ok. I love you Noah!" I then kissed him gently on the lips and he walked Quinn and I to her car we said our goodbyes and then went to Quinn's house to take a shower and to watch tv.

We watched One Tree Hill all day and ate ice cream and had a bunch of food because I was craving. When Noah came to pick me up later that night I didn't want to leave but I had to go to school tomorrow. When we got to his house we went up stairs and went to take a nap because I was exhausted. When I woke up I went downstairs and ordered a pizza, and when the doorbell rang I got it and paid for the pizza. After I paid for the pizza Noah came down the stairs and kissed my head and said,"I'm starved!" He then asked,"Did you pay for the pizza with your money?" I nodded and he said,"Rach you could have borrowed some money from me we're family now!"

I looked at him surprised and said,"Yeah I guess we are, but I'm already living with you and I don't want to take your money and burden you."

"You aren't burdening my family. My mom and sister both love you, and I love you!" I just nodded and we ate our pizza in silence.

After we ate his mom and sister came home. They walked and Rachel said,"Hi Mrs. Puckerman and Dani!"

"It's Rebekah, Rachel." Mrs. Puckerman said I just nodded.

"Um Dani, Rach and I have something to tell you." Dani just nodded and followed us to the living room where Noah continued,"So Rachel is having a baby and I just wanted to tell you that she is having my baby and you are going to be an aunt." Dani looked really confused so Rachel said,"I have a baby in my tummy and in about 7 months that baby is going to be a human person like your baby dolls you play with."

Dani nodded and now understood and I could tell Noah thought he was dumb because he didn't explain it well enough but I whispered,"Noah it's alright ok." I kissed his cheek said goodnight to the three Puckermans and headed to bed.

I felt Noah get under the covers beside me and say,"I love you Rachel and my baby girl."

I mumbled,"I love you too Noah and I know this baby girl already loves her daddy!" I swear I heard Noah tear up at that and I kissed him passionately and went to sleep.

When I woke up I could feel Noah kissing my belly and heard him saying I love you's to our baby. I then brought his head up and kissed him before I ran to the bathroom with Noah right on my tail and he was rubbing my back as I was throwing up. I wore one of Noah's football t-shirts to school with yoga pants and I had a messy bun in my hair.

No one bothered me because Noah always had his arm around me and made sure me and our little girl were safe. I always waited for him by my classroom just in case if I were to get slushied. I'm pretty sure Noah beat up Karofsky after the last slushy. I was heading to lunch when I said,"Noah I forgot my lunch in my locker I need to go grab it."

He nodded and said,"I'll be right here."

After I grabbed my lunch and closed my locker door Karofsky threw a grape slushy at me and said,"Surprise just like your baby."

"Do not say anything about my baby! And Karofsky you are the biggest ass I have ever met!" I screamed at him.

Noah came around the corner and punched and yelled,"DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY BABY MOMMA OR SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BABY EVER AGAIN!" Karofsky backed away slowly and ran off.

I started crying before we even made it to the boys locker that Noah took me too. He said,"Rach, baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok Noah and I thought what you said was pretty badass. Do you have any extra clothes?" He nodded and gave me an extra basketball shirt he kept in his locker. I asked,"Do you think you could help me wash all this slushy off in the shower?" He just nodded and knew that he wouldn't try anything so he washed my back and scrubbed my hair for me. He wrapped me in his towel and I said,"Thank you Noah for being there for me and for you baby it means a lot to me."

His cheeks turned slightly red and he said,"Babe, I wouldn't do anything else than care for my baby and my baby momma." I blushed when he said baby momma, and he noticed so he kissed my red cheeks.

After I got changed we went to second period because first period was over. Both Noah and I had History second period, so we walked in together and sat at the same table. During the whole class Noah were deciding over baby names, and we came up with a couple. The names were Jenna, Quinn, and Michele. I wanted Quinn to be her middle name at least because my best friends name is Quinn.

When it was lunch time I told Quinn the names we were considering for my baby, and she was so happy that her name could be my baby's name. During lunch we talked the whole time about mine and Noah's baby, and we were getting excited to start decorating the nursery. After lunch we both had all the same classes plus Glee.

When it came time for Glee I sat by Quinn and Noah. I asked Noah,"Hey um Noah where are we going to put the baby's nursery?"

He sat there and thought until he said,"We can always put it in the guest bedroom at my house." I just nodded before Quinn said,"You guys could just get an apartment and live there since you will have a baby."

"Yeah Noah we should! Please for us!" I knew he couldn't resist both me and the baby.

He said,"Yes sure. We will start looking for an apartment this weekend."

I was so excited and then said,"Quinn you should come with us!"

Quinn nodded and said,"Sure why not we will have so much fun!" Noah just nodded agreeing because he knew I was hormonal. During Glee Noah and I got to sing our Need You Now duet.

After Glee I went over to Quinn's house again. For dinner we ordered pizza and watched Teen Wolf (we try to switch it up every now and then). It was in the middle of a makeout scene when I told Quinn,"I want my little girls name to have your name in it so her middle name will be Quinn."

Quinn looked as if she were about to cry and said,"Thank you Rach! That means so much to me and I hope we can be best friends forever!" I nodded in agreement and hugged Quinn and we stayed like that for about 20 minutes because that is when Noah came to pick me up. In the car he asked me,"Why were you crying?"

"Don't worry Noah these are happy tears because I told Quinn that I want our little girl's middle name to be Quinn." I said happily.

He looked at me and said,"Well then our little girl should have her first name as well."

"Really! Ok I think her first name should be Jenna. Her full name Jenna Quinn Puckerman!" I said to him and looked to him hopeful.

"That is the most beautiful name I have ever heard!"He said and I forgot everything and just hugged him and didn't let go until we got home.

We both hopped in the shower and went to bed. While I was sleeping I had a flashback.

_I was just hanging out with Noah tonight. I was home alone tonight because my dads were out of town on a business trip. _

_When Noah finally got to my house we were just talking because we are friends. I told him,"Finn was comparing me to all of these Cheerios, and he was saying that I was just a loser in Glee club. He said that Quinn, my best friend, was prettier than me." _

_Noah said,"Rachel you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are not a loser, and being in Glee makes you unique and special."_

_"I haven't told Quinn any of this because she would most likely kick his ass." He just nodded and then we raided my dads liquor cabinet and started drinking a little bit. We weren't drunk but just a little bit buzzed. Then Noah kissed me and I kissed back and we lied down on my bed and started making out._

_Before we both knew it both of our clothes were off and I was yelling,"Noah!" and when I woke up the next morning he was lying next to me with his arm wrapped around me and we were both naked. I woke him up and said,"I'm sorry for last night I um-"_

_He cut me off and said,"I should go just remember you can always talk to me and this won't happen again unless you want it to."_

_After he left I started crying and I knew I have loved Noah ever since we first met at temple and I knew I had to break up with Finn._

After the flashback ended I woke up and realized that it was only three in the morning. I got up and texted Quinn saying,"Hey I can't sleep can you pick me up I need to talk to you."

She replied quickly saying,"Yes of course." I left Noah a note saying where I was and Quinn texted me that she was here so I quickly rushed down the stairs quietly and left and got into Quinn's car.

When I got in she asked,"What's wrong Rach?"

I said,"I had a flashback to when and why I slept with Noah." she nodded and I kept going and said,"I slept with him because Finn kept saying how I wasn't as pretty as the Cheerios and you. He said that I was a loser from Glee."

Quinn looked at me with shocked and said,"Rach why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad or anything." I replied

"Well I want to feel bad for you and I wish you would have told me this earlier so I could have kicked Finn's ass earlier." I just chuckled and nodded and said,"I just need my best friend right now can we go to your house and sleep I will call Noah and tell him." Quinn just nodded and we drove to her house.

When we got inside we set up with blankets and pillows on the couch. I called Noah and told him I was at Quinn's and he said he would pick me up later. We watched a variety of different movies and tv shows. When we watched some horror movies we got too scared and had to shut it off. Before we knew it, it was 10 o'clock. and we ate breakfast which I threw up because of my morning sickness. And then all of a sudden after we watched The Maze Runner the doorbell rang and I knew Noah was here.

When we got back to the Puckerman's I told Noah about my dream and he smirked while I told him the dream and then he looked sad when I told him, again, about the parts that Finn said. He said,"Rach I still think you are beautiful, and smart, and you are not a loser." I smiled at him and the look in my eyes told him thank you. I kissed him and then he made french toast and bacon and different things for breakfast

After breakfast we watched How I Met Your Mother for a little bit. Barney was always my favorite character on this show. We had a How I Met Your Mother marathon and watched it all day long and we didn't have a problem. We were wrapped in each others arms laughing hysterically when Rebekah Puckerman walked in with Dani. She said,"Hi guys!" we both looked over and said quiet hellos and then went back to watching tv.

Before we knew it, it was 12 am, and I was really tired because I was up at 3 am this morning. We ended up falling asleep on the couch and never went upstairs because we were too comfortable on the couch. I woke up feeling the need to throw up so I ran to the bathroom as quietly as I could and Noah followed me, because I woke him up when I jolted up, and he held my hair back until I was done. He kept saying,"It's okay babe. It's going to be alright."

I then broke down in his arms and said,"I'm scared when the baby comes."

He nodded and then said,"Me too. Me too."

My baby bump was growing larger and becoming more noticeable now, and I knew people would start talking. Noah and I were going to have to go apartment and make a nursery and we both were going to have to get jobs.

Today we were going apartment shopping with Quinn. When we got to the first apartment it was small had only one bedroom and a small kitchen. The second one had two bedrooms and a kitchen. The third one also had two bedrooms and a reasonable price that came with a good kitchen. We bought the third one and were going to move in pretty soon.

Noah was going to get a different job then his pool cleaning business. He was going to ask Kurt's dad for a job at the tire shop, and I would would try to find work somewhere where the baby couldn't be harmed or anything. I'm going to go with Noah to make sure he doesn't blow his interview for the tire shop so after we went to Burt's tire shop. When we got there I called,"Mr. Hummel?"

He came out and said,"Hi guys!"

"Um I'd like to interview for a job." Noah said with confidence.

All Burt said was,"Why do you want to work here?"

"I want to work here so I can take care of Rachel and my daughter!" Noah said forcefully.

"You got the job." is all Burt said. Noah just nodded and said a quiet thank you and we went back to start packing our stuff.

**Hope you liked this chapter I'm getting started on the next one! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't been on for awhile I will try to update more. There is a 6 month time skip in this chapter. I am little slow on this story because my creative mind has been blocked just to let you know.**

Noah got the job and when we got home we celebrated and made dinner. After dinner we watched TV and had some doubled fudge cookie dough ice cream because I was craving it. I have already started to show a little bit. I have been judged about being pregnant like when Noah and I are put in public. But Noah told me not to worry about what other people think because I am beautiful just the way I am. After we ate the ice cream we put the bowls in the dishwasher and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had a dream while I was sleeping. It was of me and Noah and our little girl. Noah was pushing her on the swing set and she was yelling, "Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" I just smiled at her and then I woke up to Noah's alarm clock and it was time to get ready for school. I took a shower while Noah made breakfast. We both ate and then Noah drove us to school.

When we walked into the school everyone was looking at me and I just walked faster to my locker trying to avoid the stares. Noah just put his arm around my waist walked with me. He walked me to class and kissed me before he left. During class I was really bored so I texted Noah.

Rachel: i am so bored what r u doing

Noah: falling asleep in english class

Rachel: that sounds really good right now taking a nap

Noah: yeah

The bell was just about to ring so I packed up all of my stuff and went to my second period Spanish class. Noah was in my class and he sat down next to me once we were inside the classroom. He then asked, "So how is my little Jenna doing?"

"She's doing fine just like her mom." I replied. "Maybe a little hungry." I said as my stomach grumbled. All of a sudden I sprinted out of the classroom and I knew Noah was right behind me because I could hear his footsteps. Once I got into the bathroom I threw up everything that was in my stomach. Noah held my hair back and rubbed slow circles on my back. We then went back to class and did the worksheet we got while we were in the bathroom. After we finished we handed them in and then I went to English class while he went to his and I just talked the whole time. We then went to lunch and sat at the table with all of the Glee kids. Noah and I both had math next and he actually has started going to all of his classes ever since he found out I was is really trying to get his grades up because he wants to go to college someday.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. We finally got to Glee and I really didn't want to go at all. I am getting so much more tired because I'm pregnant. I am starting to not be able to do as many dance moves as I used to be able to. We went to glee and I know that Sectionals is in a few weeks and then we have Regionals in a few months. We practiced some dance moves during Glee and then we practiced singing our songs. When we got home I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. Noah just carried me to bed and I fell asleep. 

**6 MONTHS LATER**

I am about 8 and a half months pregnant right now and Regionals is tonight.I can't hold my notes as long as I use to but I can make it work. Noah is getting really worried for when the baby comes. I probably shouldn't be performing tonight but I am. We are just waiting I am getting these weird looks from a couple of parents from other teams. I don't get why people judge me just because I am pregnant doesn't mean there is anything wrong with me or something. We are getting ready to go on stage and I am just really nervous but I get up there and we sing our Journey songs and we finish. I walk behind the stage after we are done and all of a sudden my legs are wet and I yell, "Noah!"

He races over and says, "What is it?"

"My water just broke!" I said calmly. He stared at me and told the rest of the Glee and then he helped me and we raced off to his car. He started driving and I had to yell, "Noah slow down!" He slowed down and started driving the speed limit when we got to the hospital he raced inside and brought out a wheel chair and then he wheeled me in and we got a room and everyone in the Glee club besides Finn were here. I mean someone had to stay in case we won. The doctor kept coming in and checking to see hoe dilated I was. When it was time for me to start pushing only Noah and Quinn were left in the room. Then the doctor said, "Okay Rachel I need you to push for me okay." I pushed as hard as I could and then she said, "Okay push again!" I pushed and I was squeezing Noah's hand so tight I thought I was going to break it. Quinn and Noah were both saying, "Come on Rach you can do it! You're almost there!" It hurt so bad and then the doctor said, "Okay Rachel one more push!" I pushed one last time and we heard a baby cry. "What is her name?" the doctor asked.

"Jenna, Jenna Quinn Puckerman." I said. She then put baby Jenna in my arms and I smiled at how beautiful she is. All of the Glee club comes in and I say, "Everyone meet Jenna Quinn Puckerman!" They all smile and rant about how adorable she is. She has brown hair and hazel green eyes. Noah kisses me and I kiss him back and he said, "She is so beautiful Rach!" I nodded and my eyes tear up and he wipes them away and then everyone is told to get out of the room because I am r=so tired but only Noah stays and he just stays by my side holding our little Jenna.


End file.
